When The Sun Goes Down
by Addicted2Spoby4Life
Summary: When Spencer and Hanna have a fall out with the girls they make a decision, but will they be able to go through with it? Or will they coward out? With the pressure of A and Ali's lies, they find it may be their only choice. Collab fanfic with xSophiax PLLHG
1. Chapter 1

They were supposed to be over-whelmed with joy when they found out Alison was alive and coming home. They were supposed to organize a welcome home party and take her out shopping for new clothes, and they were supposed to be supportive. But how could they organize a party when Alison much preferred invading Hanna's house as appose to living in her own? How could Spencer take Alison shopping for the day when she couldn't even stand being in the same room with her for five minutes while she lied again and again and again? How were Spencer and Hanna supposed to be supportive of the person that has seemingly turned their two best friends against them?

Sat here in the kitchen with Spencer, both skipping school not being able to face whatever drama Alison planned on bringing; Hanna was beginning to wish that she listened to Caleb when he said Alison was a hurricane. Now she and Spencer were the mess Hurricane Ali left behind.

"What lie do you think she's coming up with today?" Spencer said solemnly, not taking her eyes off the small coffee granule that was refusing to disintegrate in the hot water. She thought maybe that she was going crazy when she starting comparing herself to it. Just like her, the granule was being stubborn; it wasn't going to let something else take control of its life. But it wouldn't last forever, not really. Soon, it would just give up. Just like her.

"I don't know" Hanna smirked. "Maybe she's planning on someone else to break into my house and scare the crap out of my Mom, and then use her bath salts"

Spencer scoffed. "It sounds like something the new Ali would do"

"What new Ali?" Hanna asked. "There is no new Ali. She's the exact same person that she was before she disappeared"

"No. She isn't" Spencer disagreed. "The old Ali liked to play petty games with us. She liked to tease me about my clothes and you about your weight. She made snide comments about Emily, and reminded Aria she'd be an outsider without her. This Ali is so much different. The old Ali wouldn't try to hurt your Mom. The old Ali wouldn't lie to the police, just everyone else"

"I don't know who we're supposed to be more afraid of right now, Ali or –A?" Hanna said. Spencer knew exactly what she meant. Alison was causing them problems, more than they ever imagined –A would. Although both Alison and –A wrecked havoc on the girl's lives, but Alison managed to accomplish one thing that –A only strived to achieve; splitting the four girls in two.

During their day spent at home, Hanna told Spencer about Zach hitting on her, and thank god she did, because when Alison arrived home after school with Aria and Emily following behind her, it wasn't one against three.

"I can't believe you, Hanna" Aria spat, throwing her bag down on the kitchen counter-top. "You've got some explaining to do about this whole Zach situation"

"There is no situation!" She immediately retorted, standing on the other side of the kitchen. She feared if she stepped any closer that Alison would swing for her judging by the harsh look in her piercing blue eyes. "He hit on me"

"Don't lie to us Hanna. I know what I saw" Alison intervened.

"And what exactly did you see?" Spencer asked. From what Hanna told her, the story that she believed whole-heartedly, Hanna and Zach were alone in the brew, and all the curtains were shut.

Alison hardened her gaze on Spencer. It reminded her of all the fights she'd had with Alison before, except this one seemed bigger. Important; like life depended on it. "I saw Hanna hitting on Zach when the brew was closed. She looked a mess, her hair was ruffled up and her make-up was smudged. Zach didn't look a lot better, but he looked almost embarrassed"

Hanna scoffed loudly, shaking her head. "Please, that sleaze bag is always a mess"

"That doesn't explain why you had sex hair Hanna" Aria said in a tone that Spencer and Hanna had only ever heard her use when she spoke to Jenna or before she killed Shana.

"It wasn't sex hair! I never touched him! My make-up was running because I'd just been crying-"

"Crying with pleasure" Alison smirked.

"Shut up Ali" Spencer nearly growled. "You're lying, just admit it! Zach hit on Hanna, not the other way round. Why do you believe her Aria?"

"The way Hanna's been acting recently I don't think I could put it past her" Aria shrugged. Spencer heard something familiar in what Aria said, something very Ali-like. No surprise, Alison probably spent all day preparing for this ambush, scripting Aria and Emily for every word they were going to say. Then she realised that Emily hadn't really said much, either.

"Emily, are you going to say anything?" Spencer asked softly. As far as Emily knew, she had no real motivation to be mad at either Hanna or herself, so she wasn't about to give her a reason to be.

"I don't know what to say Spence" Emily said, the sadness creeping into her voice like she had been betrayed. "Hanna's changed; it's pretty hard not to see that in anybody's eyes. She's drinking all day, showing up to dinner's at my house with my _Mom _and swapping water for vodka"

"Maybe there's a reason for that" Hanna finally snapped. "Maybe I feel like my whole life has been taken over" She shot a glare at Alison, who just start laughing.

"And maybe you're still just jealous that you'll never be me" Alison smiled a fake kind of smile. Only evil was behind her sweetly-deceiving face. "You're just still that little fat girl inside, aren't you Hanna?"

Hanna bit her lip to stop herself shouting anything too obscene, even though Alison deserved it she knew she shouldn't. She wouldn't stoop as low as Alison. "I want you out of my house now. Take everything that belongs to you and get out, go stay with Emily or Aria"

"What do you think your Mom would say if she finds out you tried to kick me out?" Alison said. "Good try. Come on girls, I think we should leave" Aria and Emily both nodded and picked up their bags. "Spencer, you still have a chance to believe the real story and come with us instead of probably getting drunk off your face tonight"

"I think I'll stay here" Spencer smiled sarcastically. "Aria, Emily, can you stay for a minute? I really want to talk to you"

"Not while you're friends with her" Aria turned her nose up and Hanna, who now had tears streaming down her face, coming down nearly as fast as the rain was outside. "Come on, let's go to The Brew"

"Actually, you two wait outside" Alison smiled warmly at Emily and Aria. "I'll just be a second"

"Emily?" Hanna whimpered as Emily's hand touched the door-knob. Her hand only stopped for a few moments before it carried on turning the handle, as if Hanna had said nothing at all. When Aria and Emily had left, leaving Hanna and Spencer gawking in bewilderment that their best-friends have actually been turned against them, Alison started to speak in a low, devilish tone.

"You two are pathetic, thinking you can come between me and _my _friends" The emphasise Alison put on 'my' made Spencer's blood boil. _She _hadn't been there for them for two years, _she _hadn't given advice on relationship problems, _and she _hadn't done anything but ruined their lives. "You have another thing coming. I'm still staying here until my Dad gets back, so if I were you Hanna, I'd find somewhere else to live for a couple of days, because I'm sure your Mom would take sides with me and not you. Don't eat too much chunky monkey though; you look like you've been putting on a few pounds recently"

"Leave her alone Alison, Hanna is stick-thin and you know that" Spencer spat, protectively standing in front of Hanna. "What makes you want to be such a bitch? Do you get some kind of satisfaction from watching people suffer because of you?"

"Don't be like that, Spence" Alison laughed cheerlessly. "You two have always been a threat to me, questioning everything about what I do since I got back. I can't trust you anymore, because I don't know why you insist on knowing where I am of every minute of every day, it's actually a little creepy if you think about it. I have to get rid of you before you have something to hold over me, and I thought now was a good time, Hanna's swirling into a spiral of self-destruct, and well you Spencer, you've never really liked me. Splitting you away from the group was easier than I thought it would be thanks to both your antics"

"I swear to god if you don't get out of my sight in five seconds I won't hesitate to slap you" Spencer clenched her shaking fists together, trying to tune out the sound of Hanna's tears hit the floor and her sniffling before she got to angry with Alison for doing this to her.

"You don't have the guts" Alison hissed, and was about to say something else before Spencer silenced her with a clean slap across the cheek, leaving a red hand-print mark.

"I think I liked you better when you were dead" Spencer ridiculed. "Now get out"

Without another word, Alison grabbed her bag and shuffled out the door. A few seconds later Hanna and Spencer heard Aria and Emily shriek, and then there was only silence besides Hanna's weeping.

"You shouldn't have slapped her, Spencer" Hanna said, wiping her cheeks clean. "It will only make things worse"

"How much worse can they really get" Spencer joked lightly, elbowing Hanna's side. "Besides, somebody else had to do it except Mona"

"I don't mean it like that, I mean she'll twist it" Hanna explained. "You saw what happened with Mona; she made it out like she was attacked. She'll do the same to you"

Spencer simply shrugged. "I really don't care. It seems like everyone hates us now anyway"

"If we left I don't think anyone would notice" Hanna mumbled, raiding the fridge for a bottle of beer, but after a questioning glance from Spencer, stopped in her search. A smirk unfolded on Spencer's tense lips.

"Maybe we should then" Spencer whispered, unsure of what she was saying. "Maybe we should" She repeated, only this time with more certainty. Honestly, she found it hard to think of one person who would _really _care if she left Rosewood, apart from Toby, who would leave with them in a heartbeat if she asked. Her Mom, maybe, but she was so wrapped up with what was going on with her Dad that she wouldn't have enough time to care. Sure, it might be selfish to leave her Mom in such vulnerability, but Spencer was sure that'd she'd understand. She was brought back to her senses by the sound of Hanna slamming the fridge door and laughing.

"Spencer you can't be serious-"She took one glance at Spencer's face and realised she was completely wrong. "No Spencer, that's you're thinking face, don't do your thinking face-"

"Why not?" Spencer argued. "What's stopping us?"

"Ok since when did we swap personalities?" Hanna exclaimed, her arms flying everywhere as they usually do when she's thinking too fast. "I agreed with your idea about going to Tanner last week, and trust me if Aria and Emily weren't already against us I would, but this is crazy"

"No, it isn't" Spencer began to justify herself. "We both know we have to cut all ties with Ali, before we become wrapped up in her little world of lies that she's already successfully tangled Em and Aria up in. My sister was right when she said that one day Ali's going to get what she deserves, and I want to be as far away as I can be when that happens. Melissa's gone, she left yesterday, but she told me just to call her and she'd organise flights to wherever she is, we can go stay with here until we figure everything out"

"Yet another Hastings plan I can't poke flaws in" Hanna sighed with what Spencer was sure was a minuscule smile. "Actually one thing"

"No you can't bring chunky monkey on the plane it's going to melt-"

"What about Caleb and Toby? We can't just string them along, they have lives too"

Spencer sighed. Even though Toby and most likely Caleb would without doubt join them, it wouldn't be fair. "Your right, I got carried away. Just thinking about a life without Alison, it was like a dream" She freely let a couple of stray tears run away, just like her dreams of freedom that always seemed to be just out of reach.

Hanna placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I want that, too. We all do. Look, I'll talk to Caleb, you talk to Toby, book a table at the Grille tonight and we can have a little double date and tell them that we want to leave"

"Thanks, Han" Spencer smiled, engulfing Hanna in a tight hug. "I'm glad I still have you, promise me that we'll always stick together"

"Only if you promise me I can stay at your house tonight" Hanna teased as she pulled herself out of the hug, keeping her arms rested on Spencer's shoulders. "And drive me up to Caleb's cabin so I can get him to come to dinner"

Spencer laughed, despite the fact she was crying less than a minute ago. "It's a deal"

After Spencer had driven Hanna up to Caleb's cabin and returned home, she called Toby.

_"Hey babe, what's up?"_

She could tell from the noise in the background that he was grabbing a coffee at the brew. "Hey, I was wondering if you could come over, then we could go for dinner at the Grille?"

_"Sure, I'll be over in ten after I've got this coffee, do you want one?"_

"Yes please" Spencer smiled as she looked down at her half-finished mug. "Thank you, I love you"

_"I love you, too."_

Spencer put her phone down on the counter, only for it to go off again approximately three seconds later. As she expected, it was Hanna.

"Hey Hanna" She chimed. "Is Caleb up for dinner?"

_"Yeah he said he wants to catch up with Toby, I think they're missing each other too much, bless their little gay romance._"

Spencer laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me? Anyway, I'll book a table at six then. Toby's on his way over now so we'll meet you there?"

_"Sure sounds good. See you later."_

"Bye."

By the way she felt, Spencer had nearly forgotten that had had an argument with Aria and Emily, but only nearly. Confused, she couldn't understand how Alison has managed to turn her two best friends against her, what twisted lies had she told them to make them believe Spencer and Hanna may be the enemy?

A long, dreary ten minutes later Toby let himself in through the back door, carrying a bag on his back and two take-out coffee cups.

"Hey" He smiled warmly, putting the cups on the small coffee table in front of the couch Spencer was lied across, pressing her hand to her forehead.

"Hi" Spencer replied with a raspy tone. She sat up, making room for Toby on the couch, and reached for one of the coffees. "Thanks for the coffee, I need it"

"No problem" Toby said, kissing Spencer's forehead lightly and then sat down next to her. "So how come you wanted to go to the Grille tonight?"

How was she going to answer this one without telling him exactly why they are going? "Oh Hanna and Caleb are coming as well, me and Han thought it'd be nice since we don't really do couples nights or anything, and I don't think you've seen Caleb for a while have you?"

Toby shook his head. "Not since the explosion, I've called him once or twice but he never picked up. I guess him and Hanna are back together then?"

"They've been together for a couple of weeks now I think" Spencer nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. "What's in the bag?" She pointed to the duffel bag that Toby had put on the table.

He hesitated for a few moments before replying, just how Spencer had when Toby asked her way she wanted to go for dinner. "Just a different t-shirt and jeans to change into before we go" Toby stuttered, avoiding Spencer's gaze and looking down at his coffee cup. Although sceptical, Spencer decided to let it slide.

Distracting her from his terrible lies, Toby put his empty cup down and pulled Spencer into his side. "Have you made a reservation?"

Spencer nodded, burying her head in Toby's shoulder. "I've booked a table at six" The statement came out very muffled.

"Where is everyone? I guess your parents are out and you said your sister's gone away, how come Aria or Em isn't over?" He asked, running his hand through Spencer's thick curls, making her sweetly shiver.

"Oh, um" She stuttered, but decided just to tell him exactly what happened at Hanna's house. Multiple times during the story re-telling, Spencer was sure she heard a growl come from Toby's throat. "I just can't believe that they are believing Alison over me and Hanna"

"I thought Emily was smarter than that" Toby mumbled, pulling away from Spencer and resting his head in his hands.

"Smarter than what?" Spencer asked as she put her hand lightly on Toby's back.

"Smarter than to believe such a liar" When Spencer drew his head out of his hands; his ocean blue eyes were wet. "I'm going to go grab a shower, you coming?"

Spencer allowed herself a small smile. "Sure, I'll be up in a minute" She met Toby's down-turned lips with a soft kiss. He responded, biting gently on her lip to let her know he was ok, and then went upstairs with his bag. Quickly, Spencer pulled her phone out of her pocket and text Hanna.

I'm so ready to leave, not only have Emily and Aria betrayed us, they've betrayed Toby, and Caleb too -Spence

After rather long time spent in the shower, forty minutes to be exact, Spencer and Toby were ready and waiting at the table in the Grille, playing with each other's fingers on Spencer's place mat. She heard an awkward cough coming from opposite her.

"Sorry if we're interrupting your finger flirting" Hanna teased, letting Caleb pull the chair opposite Spencer out for her. "Sorry we're kind of late, we were just talking about-" She stopped when she saw Caleb and Toby doing a weird hand-shake out of the corner of her eye. Both the girls burst out laughing.

"What is that?" Spencer laughed, doing an impression of what Caleb and Toby had just been doing with their hands that looked a bit like a weird double-hand-shake-high-fight-knuckle-bump type thing. "Did you two make up a handshake?"

Both the boys looked down, blushing. "Maybe" Caleb mumbled. "But that's not what we're here for"

"Maybe we should order some food first" Hanna suggested, pushing a menu in front of Caleb. He pushed it away.

"No, Toby and I need to tell you something, and we can't put it off any longer" Caleb said firmly. "Toby should I tell them or do you want to?"

"What are you two going on about?" Spencer demanded to know, send a weary glance at Toby and Caleb.

"Don't get mad at us, but the other day I called Melissa" Toby explained, placing a hand on Spencer's forearm as if to hold her down. "She's convinced it's not safe here for you guys, not while Alison is around, and if it wasn't for your black eye the other night, I might not have completely believed her"

"I don't particularly like what she's doing to you Hanna" Caleb added, and as Hanna was about to open her mouth, he covered it with his hand. "Don't say anything yet. She's come into your house, taken over your life, and I know you don't like it, that's why you're always in my cabin drinking"

Spencer and Hanna looked at each other, confused and not sure what to say. Toby and Caleb had to exact same idea as them, and that was a huge relief. No convincing them to leave, no arguments about it, because Toby and Caleb _wanted _to leave, probably as much as they did. Oh the irony.

"Melissa said we can go stay with her in France for a few weeks until we figure out what we are going to do. We booked eight tickets for tomorrow at eight pm, obviously four for us, two for Emily and Aria, and two for Ezra and Paige." Toby carried on explaining, and after taking in the girl's non-reactive expressions, became weary. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"That's exactly what we brought you here to tell you" Hanna said with what could be seen as a laugh. "We want to leave to; we were going to ask you to come..." She trailed off towards the end, not too sure what to say next.

"I don't think that Emily and Aria will be coming" Spencer jumped in quickly. "At the moment I think that they're convinced we've been summoned from hell"

"What a nice spin to put on it, Spence, I just think that they don't like us as much right now, that's all" Hanna said with a very over-exaggerated eye-roll.

"Wait, what's going on with them?" Caleb asked. "Why wouldn't they come?" Hanna, Spencer and Toby all quickly clued him in on how Alison had morphed them into some kind of minions to serve her every will.

"Ok then" He exasperated. "You might not want to hear this either, but if they're under Alison's sick spell, stuck in the middle of her hurricane, there's no getting them out. You can try and get them to come, but if they aren't ready to go by six pm tomorrow, we're going to have to leave them"

"Toby seemed to be a lot kinder about this whole situation than you do" Hanna pointed out, nudging Caleb's side. Spencer laughed and interlaced her fingers with Toby's, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, no offence to Toby, because I love you man I really do, but I'm not going to be around the bush about this crap. Ideally I want all four of you to be safe, but if Aria and Emily are kissing Alison's ass, I think they'll be ok sticking around here. You two, on the other hand, are not. And even if we have to drag you by your hair because you don't want to leave Emily and Aria behind, then so be it, because I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe" He started to shake ever so slightly.

"Okay Caleb, calm down" Hanna said lightly, putting her arm around the back of Caleb's chair. "We'll come, just let us try talk to Aria and Em first, and get some curly fries because I don't know about you guys but I am starving"

And then everyone laughed, and Spencer swore she had never heard anything so beautiful; four people, who respectively had been through their own battles and then collectively been targeted by who could only be the devil themselves, not being able to hold in the joy that still contaminated their bodies.

A reasonably nice meal at The Grille, because reasonably nice is the best you can get at The Grille, the quartet went back to Spencer's house, that was sure enough still empty.

"Send them a SOS" Hanna suddenly blurted out from across the room. Caleb and her were raiding the cupboards for bags of cheese puffs while Spencer and Toby lied in front of the fire.

"What?" Caleb and Toby said in unison.

"Whenever there's an emergency, one of us sent out a SOS to the other three girls and where to meet" Spencer explained. "And we'd drop everything to go"

"Send them a SOS and if they're here within thirty minutes we'll tell them the plan" Hanna said.

"And if they're not?" Spencer asked.

"Then we start packing" She shrugged, pulling down a big back of cheese puffs from the top cupboard and pouring them into a bowl. Spencer looked to Toby for reassurance, and he nodded in agreement. They couldn't go over to Emily's house or Aria's without getting doors slammed in their faces. Without thinking about it anymore, Spencer pulled her phone out of her skinny jean's pocket and sent the all important text to Aria and Emily. It was strange, to think that possibly their whole future relied on three simple letters; SOS. The three letters could tell Spencer and Hanna if they'd lost their two best friends forever.

No one really knew what to say after that, so the four sat in silence, staring into the fire. A slow half an hour of angst and torment shadowed over the teenagers, until Hanna announced it was up. Spencer hesitantly looked down at her phone, and didn't say anything for a while.

"So?" Hanna asked after watching Spencer stare at her phone for way too long.

"We better start packing."

* * *

**TADA! Please review, favorite, and follow. So here's the deal. I'm working on this story with xSophiax PLLHG. Check out her stories. You might know some. She wrote "What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger" and is currently writing "And Tears You Apart." She wrote this first chapter and I'll be writing the next. But due to our schedules and alternating writing updates will be very here and there. Especially since I start school on the 21st. Anyways, please give feedback to say if you want more.**


	2. Note

**I will work on two stories at a time until they are complete. First, Mistaken Love and Even Angels Have A Dark Side. Then, Forbidden Love and Just Give Me A Reason. Next, Living A Life Of Lies and The Other Half Of Me. Then, When The Sun Goes Down and Everlasting Love. Lastly, Heart Broken and I'll start Fame and Love then.**

**SU- Write**

**M- Write (If I have time after homework)**

**TU- Write (I.I.H.T.A.H. ^)**

**W- (^)**

**TH- (^)**

**F- (^)**

**SA- (^)**

**And when I finish a chapter I'll update. Enjoy and thanks for your support! Love you babes!**

**xoxo, Mel**


End file.
